Alarm device is an electronic product that reminds or alerts us to take some actions through voice, light or other forms so as to prevent the consequences of the occurrence of an event, which is divided into mechanical and electronic alarm devices. With the progress of science and technology, more and more mechanical alarm devices are replaced by advanced electronic alarm devices which are often applied in system failure, safety protection, transportation, medical aid, emergency relief, induction detection and other fields. This is closely related to social production such as anti-burglary and anti-theft: in case of illegal burglary, the device will immediately give an alarm through the high decibel horn of the main body or the connected alarming horn on the site, and send alarm signals outwards.
Currently, most of the existing alarm devices on the market adopt human body-triggered alarm which is easy to control and realize the warning function. But such alarm device has some defects: 1. When the burglar finds that there is an alarm device, he or she may easily avoid the alarm device and close it through the switch on the device, causing it to lose its warning function. 2. The working conditions of the alarm device are nonadjustable, thus it is unable to adapt to the environment well.